


A Thousand More Mornings After

by Laura_Mayfair



Series: Bring Me To Life [2]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Banter, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Snark, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1976046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_Mayfair/pseuds/Laura_Mayfair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and Laura get their morning after...and more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand More Mornings After

**Author's Note:**

> So this has become a series. It was started as a kink piece and I had so much fun with it that I've just kept going. Thanks again to singerdiva_01sk for the original prompt. Big thanks to newnumbertwo for her wonderful endorsement of domestic Tom/Laura and for her beta. And another big thanks to lanalucy for her beta and support, too.

Tom woke up to an empty bed. He rolled over, buried his face in Laura’s pillow and took a deep breath. The creamy, soapy scent of the body lotion she used still lingered in the fabric of the pillow case. He was disappointed she’d slipped out without waking him, even though he expected that she hadn’t wanted to disturb him. He liked being disturbed by Laura.  
  
He scooted out of bed and threw on a pair of sweatpants. As soon as he opened his bedroom door, he heard the sound of a dish being placed on the counter and he was greeted with the warm aroma of apples and cinnamon. He smelled coffee, too, and he smiled. The smile swiftly morphed into a grimace. Pain bloomed in his cheek and he could only imagine what his eye looked like. At least it wasn’t swollen shut, only probably thanks to Laura’s quick thinking with the ice pack last night.  
  
She was sitting at one of the two stools at the kitchen island. She looked adorable wearing his bathrobe, which was much too big for her. One bare foot was poised against the rung of the opposite stool. He admired the sweeping vista of exposed calf that that her position afforded him. _Gods, those legs_. She was reading the newspaper, completely oblivious to him watching her. She pushed up a droopy sleeve as she turned to the next page of her paper, only to have it immediately flop down again. She frowned and gave her wrist a shake, dislodging her hand as she reached for her mug.  
  
“Morning,” Tom said. “I thought you’d left.”  
  
“Good morn -- ooh, honey.” She slid off the stool and walked toward him, studying his face. “How are you feeling?”  
  
“It’s not that bad.” He liked the sympathy and the TLC but he didn’t like the small tremble in her lip that she fastidiously tried to hide. She laid her hand against the side of his face, barely touching him.  
  
“I should have put the pack back in the freezer last night,” she said.  
  
“You did enough.” He pulled her into an embrace. “Looks like you’ve been up for a while. And something smells amazing.”He burrowed his face into her neck. “Besides you.”  
  
“I made breakfast but I’m afraid I’ll have to eat and run; I can’t stay. I have to go to Caprica to meet with that reporter.”  
  
Tom released her. “How long will you be gone?”  
  
“Just overnight. I left the name and number of the adjuster by the phone. He’s coming by at 1:00 to assess the damages at the union.”  
  
Tom groaned. “Frak.”  
  
Laura rubbed his arm. “What?”  
  
“The grant proposal I’ve been working on is due tomorrow. Gods only knows what’s left of it. I guess we’ll have to see what can be salvaged. I’d better get over there soon.”  
  
“If it’s the one for CSSA, the one I started for you, then I still have the first draft at my apartment. If worse comes to worst. I could polish it up on my trip.”  
  
Tom sighed. “You’re not getting much of a summer vacation. You’re supposed to get a break. You’re not supposed to have to scramble around for me. You still feeling tired?”  
  
Laura shrugged. “I always get that way at the start of the summer; I think my body realizes that it can finally relax. I’m fine, Tom.”  
  
“Laura -- “  
  
She gave him the look. She’d certainly perfected it after ten years of teaching. “All right,” he said. “But there’s stuff we need to talk about when you get back. And that snippy little face you just gave me isn’t going to get you off the hook.”  
  
“I made apple walnut pancakes,” Laura cooed. She was clearly changing the subject but they didn’t have time to have the kind of discussion he wanted to have with her --- so he’d wait and strike later. Laura arranged three fluffy pancakes topped with cinnamon on a plate and placed it down in front of him.  
  
Tom eyed his breakfast. “I had apples?”  
  
Laura slid the small pitcher of warmed honey down the counter and he caught it with his hand.  
  
“How is it that you don’t know what’s in your apartment or your fridge?”  
  
Tom took a big bite of apple walnut pancake drizzled in honey. “Because you know _for_ me.” He closed his eyes. “This is delicious.”  
  
He watched as Laura settled down beside him. She took a small bite of her pancake, chewed unenthusiastically, and then put her fork down. “Ugh,” she said softly. “I just can’t. You know when you cook something and it just turns you off?”  
  
She’d made breakfast plenty of times before and she’d never had a problem eating. He was about to point that out when Laura hopped off her stool and gave him a quick kiss. “I should get going anyway.”  
  
Tom wasn’t going to let her get away so easily. He caught her wrist. “Whoa, what’s going on here? Really?”  
  
“I’m just not myself this morning,” Laura said. “I think with everything that happened yesterday, you being hurt, and now all this rushing….my system is off.” She kissed him again, a little longer this time. “Will you pick me up at the spaceport tomorrow?”  
  
Tom pretended to consider. “Only if you let me make you dinner. And if you stay over again. Or let me stay at your place. I could just as easily cook there, too.”  
  
“That sounds an awful lot like coercion.”  
  
“I have no scruples when it comes to monopolizing you. Call me when you get to Caprica.”  
  
“You don’t have scruples, period.”  
  
“Oooh, that hurts. You know that as my significant other, you’re supposed to have unequivocal faith in me.”  
  
Laura snorted. “Keep telling yourself that, honey. I’m going to go get dressed.”

* * *

  
  
The morning and afternoon felt like a blur. Laura hoped that the shield of publicity would keep the union safe from further vandalism. It worried her that the intruders had come in broad daylight, although a lot of businesses took that midday hour for lunch. Maybe they’d thought that the place would be empty. Unfortunately, the union building was set back in the parking lot, limiting its visibility from the road. Tom was never going to let her set foot in the place alone again. Her phone buzzed as she waited for Cheryl to pick her up and she read his text message. _Couldn’t salvage the grant proposal. :( Sorry, sweetheart._ She punched in a hasty reply. _Have the draft on flash drive. We’ll get it done._  
  
“So sorry I’m late, Laura,” Cheryl said as she pulled up to the newspaper building’s entrance. Laura hopped in. “Traffic was a nightmare.”  
  
“That’s one thing I don’t miss about Caprica,” Laura rolled up her window when she felt the first splash of rain. She turned to her sister. “Thanks for picking me up and letting me stay with you on such short notice.”  
  
“Like I’d ever say no to you. Mom and Dad are having a fit about the break-in.”  
  
Laura closed her eyes. “Wait until the article goes to press.”  
  
“They mean well.”  
  
“I know,” Laura said softly. “But I knew what I was getting into when I made the move. I like teaching in Saggitaron. I feel like I’m making a difference. There are things I can do there that I just can’t do in Caprica.”  
  
“Mmmmm, I know one of the things you can’t _do_ in Caprica.” She smirked at her sister. “How is Tom anyway?”  
  
“He’s good. We’re good. Three years in September, if you can believe it. And Mom and Dad still think he’s just a phase.”  
  
“They _were_ bailing the two of you out of jail the first time they met him. It made a lasting impression.”  
  
“Oh gods,” said Laura, cringing at the memory. “That damned rally. At least the charges were dropped. You know Sandra still calls him my Saggitaron rebel? Sometimes I think she likes him less than they do.”  
  
“Don’t worry. They’ll warm up to him.” Cheryl giggled. “In another ten years or so.” She turned into the parking lot of her apartment complex. “I hope homemade grilled pizza is acceptable.”  
  
“I’m absolutely famished,” Laura said. “Grilled pizza sounds amazing. Anything sounds amazing at this point. I’m not going to be the greatest company tonight so I’ll apologize in advance. I have to piece together a grant proposal by tomorrow.”  
  
“Really?” Cheryl pouted. “I rented movies.”  
  
Laura scooped up her laptop and her bag from the backseat. “I’ll make it up to you and come back in a couple of weeks for a real visit.” She put an arm around her youngest sister and gave her a light squeeze as they headed inside. “Maybe we can even pry Sandra away from that cellist she’s been dating.”  
  
Cheryl snorted. “Um yeah. Good luck with that.”  
  
  


* * *

  
  
“Another one?” Cheryl asked, offering Laura the pizza tray.  
  
Laura shook her head. “I’m tempted but, no. My stomach has been a little sensitive lately. This was so good though.” Cheryl’s roasted vegetable and goat cheese flatbread pizza was her specialty. Laura made it, too, but she never felt like it came out as well as her sister’s, no matter how carefully she followed the recipe.  
  
“Stress?” asked Cheryl.  
  
“I think so. Even before the vandalism and Tom getting hurt, things were hectic. I’ve been helping him get everything together for the union. Building codes, inspections, non-profit tax forms, insurance, grant proposals, and more paperwork than you could ever imagine.”  
  
“Uh..I’m starting law school in the fall. I can imagine. Plus you were teaching. Don’t spread yourself too thin, Laura. I know you’re an overachiever to the core but don’t overdo it, okay?”  
  
“Tom’s working just as hard.”  
  
“I didn’t mean to imply that he wasn’t.” Cheryl refilled their glasses with more sparkling water.  
  
Laura rubbed her temples. “I’m sorry. I’m just so used to having to convince people that I believe in what we’re doing. I don’t do these things for Tom. I do them because I think it’s vitally important work.”  
  
“When you say people you mean our parents.”  
  
“Mmmm, mostly. For such progressive people, they can be so….”  
  
“....overprotective?” Cheryl grinned. “I think you living off world was the clincher. Plus Saggitaron is always in the news. I mean, even I worry when I hear something.”  
  
“It’s getting better. There’s always a little more unrest when changes happen. Minimum wage is on par with Caprica now and that’s a huge step forward.”  
  
“Just take care of yourself,” said Cheryl. She squeezed Laura’s hand.  
  
“I have a student teacher coming in the fall so that will lighten up a little bit of the paperwork. He’s so sweet. I’m really excited about working with him.” Laura’s smile was bright. “Enough about me. How are _you_ doing?”  
  
“Good. Things are quiet on the dating front but I’m fine with that. With the internship and keeping up with rehearsals for the philharmonic, there are never enough hours in the day.”  
  
“Says the girl who just told me not to spread myself too thin.”  
  
“That’s different. I’m younger. You old people need to take it easy.”  
  
Laura threw a breadstick at her sister. “Oh, just wait until you hit your thirties.”  
  
Cheryl giggled. “If I look as good as you do, then I have nothing to worry about.” She broke off a piece of the missile-breadstick and popped it into her mouth.  
  
Laura eyed Cheryl with suspicion. “All right -- what do you want?”  
  
Her sister's eyes glittered. “A longer visit next time.”  
  
Laura stood up and gave her a quick hug. “I promise. Now let me help you with these dishes.”

* * *

  
  
The Saggitaron spaceport was crowded when Laura descended from her shuttle. There had been a delay in Caprica and her shoulder was killing her from lugging around her laptop and carry-on. Her feet hurt. The first thing she planned to do when she hopped into Tom’s car was take off the strappy high heeled sandals that she was wearing. She had fallen in love with them at the store and they had seemed like they would be comfortable but now they felt more like a torture device right out of the dark ages. She wished that she’d packed an extra and more practical pair of shoes.  
  
She didn’t see Tom right away. The crowd was thick with passengers who were also clamoring to meet friends and loved ones or rushing to the nearest taxi stand. Finally, she spotted him waiting with a line of people holding signs. Oddly enough, he was holding one of his own, grinning at her like a madman. She was too far away to read the words and she wondered what in the twelve worlds he was up to.  
  
A mother pushing a stroller blocked her view of Tom for a moment as Laura got closer. When the woman retreated, she was able to read the three words written in plain black sharpie on his sign:  
  
 _Marry me, Laura._  
  
The background was plain and white. On the top right hand corner, there was a poorly drawn bride and groom holding hands under a wedding arch while confetti rained down upon their starry eyed faces. Yes, he had literally drawn stars for their eyes.  
  
Smiling, Laura shook her head at him as she met his gaze. “You’re a mess, do you know that?” Tears blurred her vision. She dropped her laptop case and her carry-on at his feet and threw her arms around his neck.  
  
“I hope this is a yes,” he said softly against her ear as he pulled her close. “Because two women and one man already told me that if you said no, _they’ll_ marry me.”  
  
Laura placed one hand on each of his cheeks and drew his face down to hers. She gave him a quick kiss, laughing when she heard the sound of cheering and clapping. “Tell your other prospects that you’re taken,” she murmured.  
  
A petite white haired woman with blue eyes patted Laura’s arm. “Congratulations, dear. So romantic.” She beamed at Tom and gave him an approving nod.  
  
“Thank you,” said Laura.  
  
After the woman stepped away, Tom whispered, “She was Prospect Number 2. I know her whole life story. Lives on the fashionable end of Caprica. Has a dachshund named Cooper who can clearly bark the words yes and no.” He sighed. “The things I give up for love.” He dug around in his pocket and produced a small black velvet box. “Should I get down on one knee?”  
  
Laura looked around nervously. “Oh, gods, no. You’ve already embarrassed me enough for one day.”  
  
“You’re so cute when I get you all flustered.” He opened up the box and pulled out an elegant aquamarine and diamond engagement ring in a silver setting.  
  
“I hope I got the size right,” he said as he slipped the ring on her finger, his own fingers a little shaky.  
  
“Perfect,” said Laura as she admired the way the ring looked on her hand. “It’s my favorite stone.”  
  
“I know this. I pay attention.” He kissed her cheek. “Hey, I’ve got your bags.” He bent down and picked them up for her. Laura carried the sign, holding Tom’s hand the entire way out to the car.


End file.
